Tunnels
by pinkpunkpower
Summary: A romance between Kat & Cruger leads to danger for their relationship and themselves.Will they survive completely intact, romance and all when stuff from their own pasts respectively come into play? No flames please. AU. Kat's a were-cat in this Fanfic!
1. Too quiet and searching

{?'s P.O.V.}

"Everything is quiet, too quiet," I wisper to my best friend.

"You're right," he wispers back

"You check the girls rooms and I'll get the boys,"

"Should we check the tunnles? Again I mean?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Meet me in Syd and Sky's tunnle?" I ask, he replies "Will do,"

"Wait, I'm telling the fearless Commander Cruger what to do?" I tease,

"I'm not fearless, I'm scared of 2 things! You and Losing you!" I laugh at that.

"Lets get to checking!"

"Love you, little kitten!"

"Love you too, Stubborn Old Dog!" I say just to annoy him, leaving the room. I check every girls room, and every tunnle between a couples rooms. No one, I hear voices.

"Don't speak!" A muffled retort, coming from Z and Bridges tunnle. I let myself go near it.

"Don't go in there! It's a trap!" I turn to look at who said it and gasp.


	2. Big mistake

Last time on Tunnles:

"Don't go in there it's a trap!" I turn to look at who said it and gasp,

Now:

"Syd...Sophie...you scared me. Wait, why shouldn't I go n the tunnle and who's trap is it?" I ask.

" It's Morgona! Grumm and Rita's trap though! D and C-Squad Cadets are already trapped as well as the other rangers." Sophie expains

"Rita? Rita Repulsa? She's dead by now!" I exclaim.

"NO SHE'S NOT! TRUST US!" Syd pleads with me.

'you quite plainly don't care, otherwise tell the next person you've tried and failed to rescue your fellow cadets and rangers!'

I think, as I enter Z and Bridge's tunnle anyway. HUGE MISTAKE ON MY PART.


	3. Kat's in trouble

'Damn I should have listened to S.O.P.H.I.E. and Syd.'I think when I'm left alone.

I think of using Doggie's super sensitive hearing to my advantege when I remember that I'm stuck in a soundproof room,

with a bunch of Sirens outside the door.

'Great I'm trapped in a room of the most dangerous object to me, steel!' I think.

"Kathrine? How are you at S.P.D.?" someone asks from the darkest corner of the room.

'Great I am not only trapped in a room of steel but my father is here! Grumm kill me now!' I think as I try to hide.

"Kathrine are you trying to hide from me? What did I do?" he asks sweetly coming closer to me.

"You know what you did to me! Yeah I think I'm allowed to hide from you!"I say with venom in my voice.

"Where is the commander? This is his base after all," He replies still coming closer.

"Don't bring him into this!" I yell with as much venom as I used when Doggie was trying to run from his past.

"Get away from me!" I yell at my father.

'Doggie Help!' I think knowing it won't do any good.

"Why not? He's just as much a part of this as you are!" He yells getting way to close for my liking.


	4. Found

{Doggie's P.O.V.}

'Kat!' I think as I hear her silent plea for help. I have to try to get to her!

{Kat's P.O.V.}

'Kat where are you?'

'Z and Bridge's Tunnel! But you're not gonna belive who's guarding the door!'

{Doggie's P.O.V.}

'Who?' I asks silently moving swiftly tword Z and Syd's room when I find my path blocked.

"Sorry Commander no one is allowed past this point not even you," Syd says apoligeticly

"Please Kat's in trouble!" I tell her.

"We know. It's a trap! She's bound to be in trouble! And knowing the look on your face you arev gonna ask whos trap it is. Who wants to kill you so badly?" S.O.P.H.I.E. says

"Grumm," Syd says in answer to S.O.P.H.I.E.

I say "Kat's Father," as Syd Says Grumm. Syd and S.O.P.H.I.E. look weirdly at me so I shrug.

"Kat's Father Turned Evil and Changed His Look To Grumm!" I explain, as I walk behind Syd confusing so they're trying to stop me when they realize what I'm doing but I walk into the tunnel anyway.

"There goes Commander Cruger, next time Grumm attacks we'rev dead!" Syd says As I enter the tunnel.

'Kat who's...'I start before seeing who's guarding the door.


	5. Saved

{Doggie P.O.V.}

Aisinia! Guarding the door was Aisinia and A bunch of Sirains.

"Sis! Can I get into this room?" I ask my Sister.

"Sure," She replies and I wnter the room.

I rush to Kat's side and don't see the knife.

{Kat's P.O.V.}

I pull him close and watch as the knife hits the wall where his heart wa 2 seconds ago

"Whoa thanks Kat," He says as he sees the knife in the wall.

"Anytime," I say as we escape the room with a little help from Aisinia.

{?'s P.O.V.}

Run while you can, I'll get you. Both of you!


	6. What the hell? Part One

{A.N\ In this fic, Kat can't swim. I know this probably isn't true but it just helps this chapter move forward. So just bear with me. I can swim so I have never written a fanfiction where one of the character can't swim. Be nice, I'm trying really hard here. Please don't flame me for this, I know that Kat probably CAN swim but just go with it. I'm trying. /}

I look up at my best friend. He just laughs as I try to push him off of me.

"Kat, just say it. I have more experience out in the field. I think I win." Doggie tells me but I'm nothing, if not stubborn. I end up sticking me tongue out at him when he doesn't move.

"Kat? Commander Cruger? What are you two doing? Are we interrupting something?" I smile as Doggie's head bolts up to see who spoke. I smirk as he gets up off of me and helps me up. I smile as I slip right back into my fighting stance.

"We were sparring, come on in cadets." I frown at him as he invites them into _**OUR **_sparring room. I turn and smile at the rangers, Boom and Sophie.

"Whoa… Back up a minute. KAT was _**SPARRING?"**_ They all exclaim in sync. I nod.

"We spar all the time. It's the only thing that keeps me from going insane when I'm STUCK…" I trail off as my head starts pounding for no apparent reason. I stumble forward, just a step, and Doggie wraps his arms around me to help keep me standing. I slowly sink to the floor anyway and he sits next to me.

"Kat, are you okay?" Doggie asks, signaling to Syd for her to go get my brother.

"I'm fine." I automatically respond but everyone hears my voice crack.

"No, you aren't fine Kat! What's wrong?" My best-friend-turned-lover questions me. "Please Kat; you know I don't want you hurt! I'm worried about you. What's WRONG?" He pleads but unfortunately I have an idea but one I'd rather not share.

"I don't KNOW! That's why I said I'm fine! I get dizzy suddenly and I don't know why! It's not the first time this has happened lately! It's starting to happen often." I explain but I'm lying through my teeth.

"That alone means you, me, and the Commander get to go to your least favorite place in the entire UNIVERSE!" My brother smiles at me.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'm NOT going to the infirmary! And absolutely NO NEEDLES!" I protest but my protest falls on deaf ears. Doggie helps me up and tightens the grip he has around my waist, but makes it feel looser to me. I place my hands against his chest in an attempt to escape but to no avail. I end up squirming out of his grasp.

"So you got out of HIS arms. Big deal. There is still mine around you." My brother points out.

"DAMN IT FELIX! WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?" I demand.

"While you were busy trying to squirm out of his arms." Felix answers. I'm taken to the infirmary, unwillingly might I add. {My beta reader for this story, my sister, responded with "No you may not."} Then, I'm given a human sedative by my traitor of a brother. As my vision begins to dim, my fighting weakens. I lose consciousness while in my best friend's arms. When I regain consciousness, I notice I'm in the infirmary room we built just for me. When we built it, we bolted everything to the floor so that I couldn't throw it at my brother while I'm here. Doggie breathes against my neck, in a peaceful slumber.

"Kat! It's good to see you awake! I should have known better than to give you a human sedative! Every single question that had your name in it, you answered!" My slightly idiotic brother fumes.

"Well you shouldn't have…" I trail off, having heard something.

"Where the goddamn hell are they? This base isn't THAT big!" Grumm shouts from nearby. Doggie wakes up at that and wraps his arms slightly tighter around my waist in a hug before letting go of me and getting up to try to find Grumm. I follow him, much to his and Felix's dismay.

"I'm not going to let you have ALL the fun, Doggie. Besides; I have a score to settle anyway, remember?" I provide the reason for following. I have a point and they both know it too.

"Katherine, Felix, what a wonderful surprise! I come here looking for you and here you come to me!" Grumm smirks at the cadets, who are tied with a kind of rope only Felix and I can break. Doggie growls, suddenly protective over me. I step in front of him, attempting to shield him from my father's view.

"What do YOU want?" I prompt, daring him to answer.

"Why I want my son and my daughter on my side, that's what I want. You and your brother have known that I want you two by my side since before you decided to join SPD." He publicizes my heritage. Boom yells "You're lying" and Grumm just laughs. He comes over to me, transforms into his feline form, and runs his hand down the right side of my face. My boyfriend proceeds to pull me closer and at the same time further from Dad. I break free and proceed to hiss at my father.

"My, my, my, Katherine. What a nasty temper you've got. Do you get aggravated easily?" My father wonders and steps closer.

"Only around people who SHOULD care about me that _**DON'T**_!" I snarl at my father before my lover turns me away from my father to face him and kisses my forehead.

"He's just trying to provoke you." Doggie soothes and I calm down, only to turn and have a knife at my throat.

"Let my daughter go, Siran, and she'll not be hurt." My insane father declares.

"That's a risky move Dad. If he doesn't release her, you'll lose her. She's the one you really want, isn't she?" Felix inquires.

"He will, son, he will. He doesn't want her hurt." Dad reminds Felix, who nods. Sure enough, Doggie lets go of me. Grumm and Felix suddenly disappear, as does the rope holding the cadets. A random cadet says "Grumm was lying, right?" causing Doggie and I to look at each other.

"Sure, let's go with that." Sophie covers for me. I mouth a thank you and she just nods, her way of saying you're welcome. Doggie wraps his arms around my waist once again.

"Commander? What was with the sudden protectiveness? Both from you AND Kat? Why were you so protective over each other?" The rangers and Boom all question. Doggie, Sophie and I all look at each other.

"We're best friends, what do you expect?" I shrug the question off.

"Romance between you two!" Syd and Z confess happily. Doggie and I share a look before bursting out laughing, knowing full well it has already happened.

"What? What's so funny?" They ponder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I hear my best friend chuckle loudly. We walk away, laughing our heads off. We walk into Doggie's room and I push him down onto his bed, pressing my lips against his muzzle in a deep kiss. Doggie pulls away, a mistake I try to correct but he holds me so that I can't. He looks at where the cadets are trying to get into his room, and, out of the corner of my eye, I see that it's working. I get up and wink at Doggie. He gets the message and gets up as well. We walk to the simulation room and simulate Felina. I run through Felina's forest, aware of our little 'game'. After five minutes, I hear him and the rangers start to move around. I climb silently up a tree and stealthily start maneuvering through the trees. After five more minutes, Doggie randomly says that he can see me. I look down and see that he's climbing up my current tree, and I laugh. He climbs down and I follow. The simulation ends and we do the same thing on the Siran simulation. Half-way through, the simulation changes to an ocean. I let loose a string of cuss words before becoming completely submerged in ocean water. The simulation ends as black spots dance in my vision. Doggie rushes to my side from the other side of the room.

"Finally remembered that I CAN'T _SWIM_, eh Doggie?" I cough, coughing up water as I do so.

"I didn't change the simulation, Kat." Doggie informs me, but that only raises more questions.

"Then who did? Who…" I pass out in my boyfriend's arms. The first thing I notice when I come to is that I'm alone in Doggie's room.

"Doggie? Why am I alone? You know I don't like waking up alone!" I call. Doggie and Sophie rush in.

"Sorry, I was talking to Sophie. You aren't physically supposed to be awake yet. I'm glad you are though. The longer you stayed unconscious, the less likely it would be that you would EVER wake up. Anyway… How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Doggie rambles. I grin and shake my head at him but stop when his eyes widen.

"I feel alright. What were you talking to Sophie about?" I hint.

"Kat… there's no easy way to say this but…" Doggie hesitates.

"But what?" I persist.

"But…"

"Doggie, I already know I'm pregnant, so if that's what you're trying to tell me, you can forget it." I reveal. If Doggie had been taking a drink of water or something, he'd probably been doing a spit-take. As it is, he looks at me like 'you already _KNOW_?'

"WHAT?" Doggie sputters.

"Yes, I already know."

Actually true but that's not what he was trying to tell you. I hadn't told him that bit yet. You've been poisoned." Sophie gulps.

"He didn't know? Oh joy." I groan. Doggie just looks at me like 'You are? You really truly are?' I nod.

"Kat, that's great! Not that you been poisoned, but that you're…" He doesn't finish his sentence because he helps me up, lets me stand for a minute, and then spins me around, having picked me up. He laughs and his laugh is infectious. As he puts me back down on his bed, he leans toward me. I pull him down into a kiss.

"I know, Doggie and yes it's true. I know. I love you so much, Doggie." I breathe into his ear as he sits down next to me. One of his hands wraps around my waist as the other cups my cheek. We kiss again, sweet at first but slowly growing more passionate.

"We really hate to interrupt your 'moment' but what the hell are you two doing?" The rangers interrupt our kiss. We break apart to see the rangers and Boom looking at us like we both just sprouted an extra head.

"Sorry, we got lost in the moment." I lie.

"So lost you didn't hear us coming to check on you. Commander Cruger, why haven't you been telling us how she's doing?"

"Probably because he was far too worried about me." I calculate.

"Right you are, Kat! You know me so well." Doggie grins at me.

"Please sir, she's like a mother to me. What's wrong with her?" Boom worries. Doggie looks at me and I nod.

"Kat's been poisoned and Sophie has never seen a poison so complex before. We have no idea what this poison is and therefore, no antidote. Sorry, but we have to quarantine her until we figure out if it's contagious or not. Until then, no one except Sophie and I can get near her." Doggie admits.

"We understand why Sophie can go near her, but Commander; why can you?" Z speaks up.

"Because of the fact that his immune system blocks anything that's not dangerous ONLY to Sirans. Obviously, it's not or I wouldn't be sick with it. Would I?" I discuss, lying that I wouldn't be sick with it. Because the baby is half-Siran, I _**WOULD**_ be affected, just not as severely. "I need to know just how complex this poison is. If it is what I think it is, than my father is the only one who knows how to make the antidote. How complex is it Sophie?" I fear the answer. She shows me a sample and I sigh, pressing a button on the head board that Doggie and I had hoped we'd never have to use.

"Katherine! What a wonderful surprise! Why are you calling your humble father?" Grumm greets me.

"Cut the act. You know I wouldn't do this unless it was a life-or-death situation. I need the Feline antidote. _NOW!_" I growl.

"You forget that it has to be administered the same way the poison was. Only I know that. You meet me outside you're old workplace, I'll administer the antidote. You have a half-hour. Come alone." Grumm ends the communication.

"I don't like this Kat. How do we know that he won't…?" I cut Doggie off.

"Either we trust him to give me the antidote, or you lose me Doggie. And I _**REALLY**_ don't want to die." Now it's _HIS_ turn to growl.

"I trust him to give you the antidote. I _DON'T_ trust him not to try to kidnap you. How do we know that he won't try to do so?" I think about this.

"He'll smell anyone there to protect me." I remark.

"Can you pick up _MY_ scent Kat?" Sophie pipes up. I shake my head no.

"Then it's settled. Sophie will go with you." We nod. A half-hour later, I'm walking outside the Karaoke/Strip Club I worked at while the base was being built. Grumm walks out of the shadows as I feel a gag being put against my mouth. I automatically start struggling as the training Doggie gave me to defend myself, in a situation like this, kicks in.

"Oh, stop struggling will you? I'm just holding up my end of the bargain. You inhaled the poison through a gag and now you have to do the same with the antidote. Stop fighting your brother." Sure enough, as soon as I stop struggling, I'm released.


End file.
